Generally, the above-mentioned working vehicle such as a tractor and a wheel loader is conventionally constructed as follows: that is, when the working vehicle transmits driving power to left and right running wheels, the working vehicle outputs the driving power to the left and right running wheels via such a transmission mechanism of a transmission case that has power transmitted thereto from an engine mounted on a running vehicle body in the working vehicle. In this case, the conventional working vehicle employs a construction such that: a clutch housing and the transmission case are disposed on the running vehicle body; a continuously variable transmission and a transmission gear mechanism are disposed in the transmission case; and power from the engine is inputted to the continuously variable transmission; and the power is transmitted to the running wheels via the transmission gear mechanism from the continuously variable transmission (see, for example, patent document 1).
Some of the other conventional working vehicles employ a construction such that: a transmission case is disposed in a running vehicle body; a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission and a transmission gear mechanism are disposed in the transmission case; and power from an engine is inputted to the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission and is transmitted to running wheels via the transmission gear mechanism from the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission (see, for example, patent document 2).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-154869
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-50954